Talk:Family
Unnamed relatives of named characters I was wondering about several unnamed characters that we have seen over the years that didn't get their own names, but we know the names of their relatives or members of their family, eg. they are Mr. Juarez or, Eric Burton's mother or something similar. Some examples: *We have Lieutenant Juarez from . We also see her baby at the end of the episode and her husband as well. How could we create articles for these people? *Or take Eric Burton. In we see his mother, who gives the Iyaaran ambassador the permission to give Eric "some dessert". She is also seen in other episodes (she's one of the crewmembers who finds the Boraalan Vorin when he escapes from the holodeck) and is doing bridge duty in . Would we create a Crewman Burton article? Or Eric Burton's mother-article? *And another one: In we seen Milani's baby, but not Milani herself. Where would we put the image of the baby? I guess this is something we's have to do on a one by one basis, but I was just wondering what other think. -- Jörg 13:48, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :I have some ideas about this. For the first one you could change the article so that the first sentence is: :*The Juarez family was aboard the in 2367. :...make the article about the whole family and add the pictures to that article. Also, the script calls them FRANCISCA JUAREZ, ALFREDO JUAREZ, and JUAREZ BABY, so you could add a note to the botom of the article. In the article for Eric Burton, it says that the last name was never spoken, it was taken from the script. So I thought maybe you could create articles for each of the Juarez's. Then, I searched the script http://www.twiztv.com/scripts/nextgeneration/season7/tng-702.txt for "Liaison]" and "Burton" wasn't in it, so the note about the last name in the Eric Burton article (and the article title) might be wrong. Gah. More problems than solutions. --Bp 18:30, 14 May 2006 (UTC) I should have checked the script of "Data's Day", I had no idea those characters were named. Then this shouldn't be a problem and we can move Juarez to Francisca Juarez and create Alfredo Juarez. As to the baby, mhhh... Eric Burton got his last name in the script of , not "Liaisons", so his name is alright after all. --Jörg 21:51, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :Ahh. --Bp 23:35, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :: In the case of Lwaxana Troi's mentioned relatives, I just created Betazoid Lwaxana's family as a quick fix. --Alan 14:43, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Data I was looking at this page, and I didnt notice Data/Lore/B4. Should they be here? Come to think of it, Erik and Noonien arent here either... Input? NX-74205 17:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Merge adoption here too under "non-genetic relationships"? Should we put adoption here with a list of all adopted children as well? If we're going to amalgamate all family relationships here, might as well. --LauraCC (talk) 14:55, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I think not. There's a legal procedure, and then there's the individuals themselves.--LauraCC (talk) 20:51, January 20, 2016 (UTC) All right, what about foster/adoptive parents then? --LauraCC (talk) 20:51, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Adoption isn't always non-genetic. --Alan (talk) 15:59, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Got me there. Legal familial relationships would cover inlaws and stepfamilies too. --LauraCC (talk) 16:50, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Family Tree template How about visual graphics showing various family trees, such as Kirk's and Spock's? (Would a clone be equated with a twin in that format?) --LauraCC (talk) 22:07, December 17, 2015 (UTC) References to consider Surrogate The word surrogate applies in two senses - the individual who carries a child not their own to term, and the individual who looks after an already born child. Biological: * - "surrogate parent" ie mother (Harry in Mary's womb) (also add something about Kira Nerys carrying Kirayoshi O'Brien (term not used though) Other: * - surrogate chamber --LauraCC (talk) 17:58, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :Probably best applied as: * Surrogate chamber ("Unexpected") would be a tool to aide in surrogate parent->surrogacy ("Favorite Son", "Unexpected") * Surrogate son, surrogate father, and surrogate mother would all be redirected to fosterage, which by definition is virtually the same (noting familiarities with surrogacy and father figure/father image). --Alan del Beccio (talk) 15:58, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Nephew * (Tucker's) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** (Picard's) ** (Picard's) ** (Kirk's) * ** (and "niece") ** ** Aunts and uncles * (Shakespearean uncle) * ** (aunt) * ** (Katie O'Clare's aunt and uncle) ** (Katie O'Clare's aunt and uncle) ** ("Aunty Kathy") ** ("Aunt Kathy") * ** ("Uncle Roy") ** ("Uncle Vic") ** ("Aunt Nerys") ** The Storyteller, Progress, Sanctuary, The Jem'Hadar, Second Skin, Life Support, Heart of Stone, Facets, The Visitor, Little Green Men, Shattered Mirror, In the Cards, The Magnificent Ferengi, The Siege of AR-558, It's Only a Paper Moon (mostly trivial reference to "Uncle Quark") Cousin * ** ** (Romulans=Vulcan cousins) * ** (Dax' female friend at Starfleet Intelligence who has a male friend who has a male cousin who's married to the female assistant of one of the members of the Federation Medical Council.) ** ** ** (The nephew of the cousin of the stepsister of a friend of the secretary to the consortium's chief accountant.) ** ** ** * ** (Caretaker's Ocampa to Suspiria's Ocampa) ** (Humans=Voth's distant cousin) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Chakotay's female cousin) ** Just a data dump. I'll try to weed these later. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:23, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Relative(s) *ENT ** (Amanda Cole) *DS9 ** ** (Dopterians distant relatives to Ferengi = Phylogenetics (Evolution)) ** (Rugal) ** ** --LauraCC (talk) 18:35, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Girlfriend * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Boyfriend * * * * * Lover * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * --LauraCC (talk) 18:11, June 17, 2017 (UTC) "Family man" * * --LauraCC (talk) 19:44, July 28, 2017 (UTC)